


Up All Night to the Sun

by GunnerPalace



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, grounded!verse, ot3: neapolitan ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunnerPalace/pseuds/GunnerPalace
Summary: Yoruichi tries to keep Rukia from getting anxious while they wait for Ichigo to come home from a business trip. He arrives to find a bit of a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, occurs six months after a series of events ( _Grounded!_ ) which draw Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Rukia together into a polyamorous relationship. They're living together; Ichigo is a corporate lawyer, Rukia is an airline quality assurance monitor (formerly stewardess), and Yoruichi is an airline pilot. The setting is perhaps best described as something like _Big Hero 6_ 's mashup of Japan and America. There is a lovely semi-immediate prequel by sequence_fairy called _Planet-Side Spin_ [that you can also check out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9825293).

The sound of Rukia’s cell phone ringing made her blink—Ichigo should’ve been in the air an hour prior and there was no way he’d already landed. She drew away from Yoruichi and picked it up off the coffee table.

Yoruichi lifted an eyebrow but stayed quiet, using the TV remote to lower the volume.

Rukia confirmed it was his number before answering the call on the third ring. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah, hey. I’m still on the ground here. Take-off’s delayed because of the weather. There’s apparently a lot going on between here and there. You know how it is."

Rukia turned her head and gave Yoruichi a pouting look. She recalled a briefing about summer storms but hadn’t really given it much thought since she’d been slated to start her vacation the day after receiving it. Ichigo getting surprised by a week-long business trip had torpedoed their plans to all spend the time together. She’d been immensely glad that at least Yoruichi had time off with her.

Yoruichi pursed her lips and frowned. She gestured to put the phone on speaker mode.

Rukia did so. "We can come get you at the airport when—"

"No, don’t bother." He made a chagrined click with his tongue. "Who knows when I’ll actually get there? I’ll take a cab."

"We can turn in early and still pick you up, Ichigo," Yoruichi replied smoothly. She glanced to Rukia and gave a small grin, teasing "We’re really good at tiring each other out."

Rukia’s look turned disapproving but her coy little reflexive smile betrayed it.

There was a pause that revealed Ichigo’s consideration of the innuendo and his likely blush. "It’ll be really late... or early... Look, just relax and have fun, I’ll be there in the morning."

"But—" Rukia began to complain.

A distant and somewhat distorted voice cut her off, stating "Gate 73 now boarding—"

"Finally. That’s me," Ichigo immediately added. "I’ll see you two soon, okay?"

"We miss you," Rukia replied. That it went deeper than that was encoded in her tone.

"Get some rest on the flight," Yoruichi suggested. Her voice carried the same kind of encryption. They were all still loathe to acknowledge things openly in words, but they also all knew the signs to look for—the little differences in tone and inflection.

"I’ll try." His smile was practically audible. The call disconnected.

Rukia stared at the phone for a fraction of a second before turning off the screen and returning it to the coffee table. With a sigh she slumped back against where she’d been beside Yoruichi.

Yoruichi slid an arm around Rukia’s shoulders and drew her into a hug. "It’s only a few more hours." It wasn’t that she didn’t miss him too; she just knew it her responsibility to try and provide a welcome distraction. Rukia was possessed of many strengths but she became prone to brooding when things were moving slowly.

"I know." Rukia brought her hands onto the other woman’s shoulders and leaned into the embrace.

After a few seconds considering the crown of Rukia’s hair, Yoruichi gave the top of her head a smooch and hugged her tighter. "How about... I warm up that chicken Alfredo and we watch a couple of movies together? You know he wouldn’t want to watch stuff like _Bridget Jones’s Diary_."

Rukia peeked up at her.

The look in her eyes made Yoruichi smile easily. She tilted her head slightly to one side and flashed her teeth. "Hmm? How does that sound?"

The corners of Rukia’s mouth ticked up after a moment of thought and she nodded, withdrawing her hands.

Yoruichi let her sit back and then stood, giving her hair a ruffle before going to the kitchen.

Rukia tracked her for a second before getting the remote to check The Weather Channel.

* * *

Yoruichi glanced down as she felt Rukia suddenly tense up, only to blink as the smaller woman let out a cute yawn. She smiled and stroked Rukia’s belly. "Tired?"

She already knew the answer was yes; Rukia had gradually gone sideways over the past few hours and she’d moved along with her until they’d finally been spooning on the couch.

Rukia made a noncommittal noise that conveyed her irritation.

"I’ll take over the watch if you need to sleep."

Rukia crossed her arms under her chest. "I’m fine."

"I can wake you," Yoruichi offered.

With a sigh, Rukia looked to one side, considering it. The fact of the matter was she was barely hanging on. "Promise?"

"Of course."

Rukia exhaled before rolling in place so she faced Yoruichi, looking her in the eyes.

Yoruichi’s continuing smile became a little grin at her expression. Rukia appeared both exhausted and miffed at that fact—she tended to look cute when she was annoyed, and this particular mien was no exception.

Rukia made her own evaluation and judged from how sprightly the other woman seemed that she’d at least manage to stay up for awhile longer. She quirked her mouth sourly before tilting her head down and pressing her face into the crook of Yoruichi’s neck to block out the glare of the TV.

Yoruichi cinched her arms around Rukia and lightly rubbed her back, letting her get comfy.

It wasn’t long before Rukia grew still, her back rising and falling steadily beneath Yoruichi’s touch.

She waited until she was confident Rukia wouldn’t be disturbed by small motions before reaching out to get her phone. She busied herself by alternating between watching a FIFA game and the weather, checking the status of Ichigo’s flight every half hour. Its status was consistently ‘Delayed - No ETA.’

* * *

Just under three hours later, Yoruichi found her attention repeatedly drifting down to Rukia. The younger woman’s pulse was a metronome that lulled her eyelids ever downward the more she focused on it. It wasn’t possible, but she swore the sweet freesia and ice tang of Rukia’s hair was growing more aromatic. _I’ll just... rest my eyes for a minute. Just a minute..._

She knew that never worked out, but it didn’t stop her from closing her eyes and pressing her face down into Rukia’s silken locks. She inhaled slowly and deeply, smoothly falling away as the scent filled her lungs.

* * *

Ichigo stopped at the door and braced a hand against it to steady himself as he fished his keys out of one of his pockets. Every time he came to rest he couldn’t shake the phantom feeling of the characteristic thrum and sway of airline travel coming up through his feet. He narrowed his eyes crankily as he tried to find the right key.

His firm had sprung for first-class seating given they’d had to delay his vacation time, but all the free champagne in the world didn’t really make up for a red-eye flight that felt like a greatest hits of space shuttle reentries. Maybe he’d forgive them if they offered him a pair of astronaut wings when he returned to work—and a raise; and another week off. _Maybe_.

He finally got the right key and carefully unlocked the door, stepping inside and shutting it behind him. He set his luggage down and slipped off his shoes before locking it, not bothering to announce himself given the hour. He could hear the living room TV, although the volume was low, and headed toward it, deciding to deal with his suitcases when he woke up— _In the afternoon. Three days from now._

Ichigo was pretty sure Yoruichi and Rukia must’ve fallen asleep waiting for him since he hadn’t been tackled yet, but who knew what mischief they might’ve planned? He stopped at the threshold to the living room and peeked in.

Rukia and Yoruichi were snuggled together on the couch, the former buried against the latter. Yoruichi had one arm securely around Rukia’s waist and the other dangled off the edge of the cushions, only precariously holding onto her cell phone.

Ichigo slowly moved fully into entryway, all his aches and complaints forgotten as he leaned against the nearest wall and considered the pair. He watched them for awhile with a soft smile, just fixing the sight in mind, before pushing off and silently making his way toward the couch.

He looked them over again at close range for a second before gingerly taking the phone from Yoruichi, setting it on the table. He then grasped her wrist and gently brought her arm around Rukia.

Yoruichi tilted her head slightly in response but gave no further reaction.

Ichigo plucked the throw blanket off the back of the couch and spread it out before draping it over the pair, tucking it around them and arranging the uppermost edge so it rested below their chins. He took a moment, brushing at Rukia’s temple and then Yoruichi’s, then got the remote and turned off the TV. He gave them one last look and carefully made his way around the couch, heading to their bedroom.

After getting some sleeping clothes he trudged to the bathroom and had a shower before returning to the bed. He pulled the covers back and collapsed onto it, not even bothering to get under them.

* * *

Yoruichi opened her eyes slowly as she pulled her face back from Rukia’s hair, faintly grimacing. _Of all the times to have a full bladder..._ She stopped and blinked as she noticed the blanket and the light coming in through the blinds. That could only mean one thing. She looked down and gently shook Rukia. "Hey."

Rukia didn’t stir at first.

Yoruichi kept trying to coax her awake. "Hey, Rukia."

She let out a resistant "Mmm," and pressed closer.

"Ichigo’s here," Yoruichi whispered.

_That_ got Rukia to draw her head back, looking up at her sleepily.

Yoruichi started to sit, helping Rukia along. "I fell asleep, but I bet he’s in bed. I’ll help you to him, okay?"

Rukia nodded weakly, letting Yoruichi pull her up and steer her along as they shuffled to the bedroom.

They found him exactly where he’d collapsed.

On her own initiative, Rukia clambered up onto the bed and crawled alongside him, taking one of his arms. With effort she turned him onto his side and drew his head down to her bosom, clutching him to her and curling up around him before becoming still.

Yoruichi watched with fascination and a little smile before going to use the bathroom.

When she returned she found them in exactly the same way and sauntered up to the bed, carefully climbing onto it to consider them from above. She couldn’t stop from smiling again and moved up behind Ichigo, taking hold of the sheets as she did so. She lowered herself onto her side and pressed her chest up against the back of his head the way Rukia had done to his face, drawing the covers up over all of them.

From there she cautiously slipped one hand under Rukia’s neck to cradle the back of her head, and wriggled the other between them around Ichigo’s torso, resting her chin atop Rukia’s crown.

She shut her eyes and pondered how warm Ichigo was. She was always struck by it. _Ah, this is silly. It’s not like I’m going to... like I’m..._

* * *

Ichigo only woke very slowly, wrapped deep in the scent of Rukia. When he finally opened his eyes he found he couldn’t see, his face buried against her pajama top. He tested pulling away only to be arrested by the softness of Yoruichi. He ignored the skip of his heart and let out a contented sigh, gently rubbing his head against both of them. At the same time he brought a hand up to stroke Rukia’s side, before reaching back to do the same to Yoruichi. _Guess they really did miss me..._

He idled for some unknown time ensconced between them, his thoughts wandering through ways to return their show of affection. He ultimately decided he’d cook them something special for breakfast... or lunch, or dinner—whatever time it was. But that would have to wait until they woke up too—there was no way he’d disturb them.


End file.
